Aobara Togu
1a76c4a779dbc4585a7586ff682aa2a0.jpg " Mother, may I ? " General Info Sly.Blue.full.1751878.jpg Name: Aobara Togu ( 'Calamity ') Age: 27 Weight: 220 lbs Height: 6'7 Eye Color: Citrus Blood Type: Demon DoB: Unknown Appearance 189.jpg DRAMAtical-Murder-image-dramatical-murder-36300653-1024-575.png tumblr_n9pfm79PBG1rjex1fo1_500.png largekuytgfhj.jpg Sly.Blue.full.1170994-9753.jpg Behavior/Personality d70beb109338f416c0628cc7d7f709e7.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. Occupation/Class aoba-anime-headphone-dramatical-murder-1920x1080.jpg 'Demon Class' B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. Chi Base 'Mental Chi' Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period Chi Form 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Demon Blood Phisiology Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. Weapon of Choice Cerebral Smackdown aoba_and_sly_blue___dramatical_murder___by_kirairei-d7c9ril.png.jpeg Category:Generation 1 Category:Demon Blood Category:Family of Sin Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters